Buscando una Cura
by Krissia Snchez
Summary: Amar a alguien que no te ama duele. Amar a una persona que tiene a alguien más es lo peor. Nagisa y Momotarou estaban enfrentándose a ese dolor, y perdidos en su sufrimiento, trataran de olvidar en el cuerpo del otro, pero la cura que buscan no quiere llegar a ellos por más que lo intentan. NagiMomo e Incest Mikoshiba.
1. Chapter 1

_**Buscando una Cura**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Free! y sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y Animation Do. Está historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, y sólo busca entretener a quién quiera leerla.**_

* * *

 _ **Buenas, vengo a dejar una nueva historia para esté fandom.**_

 _ **Este es mi regalo de navidad para Himiko-chan Hirisashi; en otro de mis fics (el cual está abandonado -_-) me habías pedido Nagimomo, pues bueno aquí está y espero que te guste. También es para agradecerte el apoyo que me has dado desde que empecé en Fanfiction, y animarte por los problemillas que has comentado en tus fics. ¡Feliz Navidad!**_

 _ **Igualmente espero que quien lo lea, lo disfrute y quieran seguir leyendo, ya que será un two- shot con muchas probabilidades de extenderse.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Nagimomo. Shipeo hetero ReiGou (me siento sucia pero era necesario). Mención de SouRin y MakoTori.**_

 _ **Ahora ¡a lo que vinimos!**_

* * *

 _Buscando una Cura._

 _Primera Parte._

 _Amar a alguien que no te ama, duele._

 _Amar a alguien que no te ama y fingir que todo es una simple amistad, es como andar una daga clavada en el corazón permanentemente._

Nagisa lo sabía bien.

 _Amar a alguien que no te ama, duele._

 _Amar a alguien que no te ama y ni siquiera parece saber de ti, es cómo andar una daga clavada en el corazón permanentemente._

Momotarou lo sabía bien.

 _Amar a alguien que ama a otra persona, una persona que alguien más ama y no le ama de vuelta, una persona con quien se tiene una amistad, eso es lo peor que puede sucederle a alguien._

Nagisa y Momotarou lo sabían bien.

Todo había comenzado un día, un día cualquiera de diciembre donde el frio quería llegar hasta las partes intangibles de las personas y congelarlo todo desde allí. Ese día el equipo de natación de Iwatobi y Samezuka estaba en una de las prácticas conjuntas que solían tener. Estaban en el descanso y conversaban sobre los resultados del entrenamiento.

—Mako-chan ¿dónde está Rei-chan?— pregunto el rubio, mirando hacia todos lados. El de lentes había desaparecido casi en el momento en que empezó el descanso.

—No lo sé, ahora que lo dices tampoco veo a Gou— respondió el capitán.

Entonces un alboroto desde una de las entradas a la piscina techada, la que conectaba con los vestuarios, se produjo. Todos los presentes se voltearon ante el ruido de pisadas rápidas y gritos, maldiciones mejor dicho, que cada vez se acercaban más.

—REI, ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! Explícate desgraciado— se escuchó la voz de Rin gritar, mientras aparecían los tres participes de la pelea: Rei, Rin y Gou, la cual llevaba a empujones a su hermano.

—Rin-san, esto… yo… juró que no le haré nada malo a Gou— se disculpó el peli azulado, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

—Nii-chan, ya basta, yo soy una persona independiente y sé lo que hago, así que si quiero salir con Rei es asunto mío— recriminó la pelirroja, tomando de la mano al chico que aún estaba inclinado— No tienes que meterte en mi vida, yo no dije nada cuando empezaste a salir con Sousuke.

Todos los espectadores se quedaron helados al escuchar el pleito entre ambos hermanos, los; chicos de Samezuka no se creían que su capitán estuviera saliendo con Yamazaki, o mejor dicho no se creían que pensara que no lo sabían, y los de Iwatobi se sorprendieron por la relación entre Rei y Gou, bueno al menos Haruka y Makoto lo hicieron porque lo que sintió Nagisa fue algo muy distinto.

El rubio había estado enamorado del peli azulado desde que empezó a tratar de hacerlo integrarse al club, y si bien entendía que Rei no lo veía de la misma forma, a veces creía que tal vez podría lograr que el de lentes se enamorara de él. Pero todo se había acabado justo en ese momento; en ese instante, viendo a la pelirroja tomarle de la mano y a Rei tratando de disculparse con Rin, supo que su corazón se había roto, que sus esperanzas se habían detenido de golpe, y entendió que tendría que empezar a vivir con la herida abriéndose cada vez más, porque seguiría amando a Rei mientras el otro quería a la manager, y tendría que fingir que todo estaba igual que siempre para no delatarse.

–Miren chicos, seré cómo Haru-chan— chilló alegremente, tirando la toalla y lanzándose al agua rápidamente como solía hacer el azabache.

En el agua nadie podría saber que estaba llorando, en el agua sus lágrimas se perdían.

Y así había sucedido, justo como el rubio pensó. Fingió que todo estaba bien, al fin y al cabo ya estaba acostumbrado, se quedó junto a Rei sabiendo que nunca podría tenerlo, se mantuvo viendo como la relación entre el chico que quería y la manager del equipo se desenvolvía cada vez más, y cada vez más sentía que moriría de tristeza.

El día de noche buena, todos acordaron celebrar una reunión en casa de Haruka. A Nagisa no le apetecía pasarse toda la noche viendo a Rei y Gou compartir su comida, como pasaban tomados de la mano todo el tiempo, o como Rin les lanzaba gruñidos cada vez que se ponían demasiado acaramelados, pero nuevamente no pudo escapar porque sería demasiado extraño que el alegre y entretenido Nagisa rechazara una invitación.

Los invitados eran ellos, y Rin, Sousuke, Nitori y Momo, quienes ya estaban llegando. Los dos primeros entraron tomados de la mano, ya no preocupados de esconder una relación que nunca fue secreta, Nitori fue directamente hacia Makoto con quien estaba empezando a conocerse, y Momo… él se veía aún peor que el rubio.

Era inevitable darse cuenta que había sido arrastrado a la fiesta ya que venía empujado por las manos entrelazadas de los sempai, y apenas lo soltaron se fue a el lugar más solitario que encontró, se sentó y escondió la cara con brazos y rodillas. Nadie dijo nada porque sabían que el peli naranja estaba deprimido por perder a Gou (aun cuando esta seguía llamándolo Kintarou de vez en cuando) pero exactamente porque creían que se trataba sólo de un capricho, nadie hacia amago de comprenderlo.

Nagisa le comprendía, sabía que Momo-chan se había enamorado de Gou así como él lo había hecho de Rei, rápidamente y sin motivos, sin pensarlo mucho, sólo sintiéndolo. Y sintió lástima porque él no era el único que sufría con esa relación, pero no podía ir a consolar al chico, no cuando lo único que quería hacer era llorar hasta morir.

La velada fue pasando, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, más difícil se le hacía a Nagisa fingir que todo estaba bien. Ya no podía sonreír como siempre lo hacía, ya no podía cantar y bailar como lo hacía tan sólo unos segundos atrás, ya no podía fingir que no escuchaba los suaves sollozos de Momo que todos se esforzaban por ahogar con más ruido. Y sobre todo ya no podía aguatar ver como las parejitas que se formaban se daban amor en esa época tan especial, no quería seguir viendo como Gou y Rei se daban besitos discretos y recatados en las mejillas.

Entonces estalló, metafóricamente, y cuando todos estaban reunidos en la salita hablando de cosas triviales, salió corriendo hacia la puerta, dejando a todos boquiabiertos por la cara de pena que les mostró antes de desaparecer.

Haruka y Makoto, conscientes de la situación en la que se encontraba Nagisa, inventaron una excusa poco creíble, algo relacionado con la facilidad con que al rubio se le suben las copas, aun cuando sólo habían tomado ponche con muy poco licor, pero todos fingieron creerlo porque si no lo hacían empezarían a indagar en los motivos del pequeño y comenzarían a acomodar las piezas del rompecabezas que los llevaría a sentirse impotentes por no poder hacer nada por el rubio.

Hazuki, corriendo gradas arriba, llegó al mirador en el que había intentado vivir cuando escapó de casa y lo único que hizo fue hacerse bolita contra la barandilla. Pronto las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo con fuerza, corrieron libres por su rostro, los gemidos que había ahogado desde que su corazón se destrozó, gorgotearon fuera de su sistema, subiendo por su garganta y materializándose en el silencio de la noche. Nagisa era fuerte, pero se había quebrado.

Entonces, entre sus sollozos entrecortados, escuchó pasos, unos pasos lentos y deslizantes que se acercaban a él. Creyó que sería Mako-chan ya que este tenía esa enorme necesidad de proteger a las personas, pero cuando un bulto cayó a su lado haciéndose bolita también y sin darle la cara, sólo mostrando esa particular cabellera naranja, entendió que ellos dos estaban solos en su dolor, que nadie los ayudaría y los únicos que podrían hacer algo para dejar de sufrir eran ellos dos, solos o juntos.

—Momo-chan.

Dijo Nagisa en un susurro, extendiendo una mano para buscar la de Momotarou. El peli naranja, sintiendo el movimiento, pero sobre todo siguiendo sus instintos, extendió la mano para que pudiera ser tomada y envuelta. Ambos, sin cambiar mucho la postura, se acercaron arrastrándose hasta el otro, acurrucándose.

—Nagisacchi… duele mucho— gimoteó el pequeño peli naranja— quiero olvidarme de todo.

—Dime cómo— susurró el rubiecito, acercándose un poco más al menor, casi por inercia.

Momotarou levantó, por fin, la cara de su escondite, haciendo que fucsia y dorado chocaran y Nagisa pudo ver la indecisión en los ojos del otro, las ideas que allí se ocultaban pero que no eran expresadas por temor.

—Dímelo, Momo-chan.

El peli naranja se sonrojó, sin aviso previo o explicación, y ocultó nuevamente su rostro entre el hueco que formaban sus rodillas y su brazo. Pero, aunque Nagisa pensó que no diría nada, la respuesta salió amortiguada por la barrera que se había puesto la nutria.

—Quiero…hacerlo.

Las mejillas del rubio se colorearon ante la petición del peli naranja, aún más porque pensaba que Momo-chan estaba obsesionado con las chicas.

—¿No te gustan sólo las chicas?— preguntó, no resistiendo la duda.

—No— murmuró— quiero hacerlo Nagisacchi.

El rubio estaba casi seguro que era mala idea, bueno quizás, no, en realidad no. Él también quería olvidar a Rei, él también quería sentirse querido por alguien aunque fuera falso, él también quería hacerlo.

—Está bien, hagámoslo— aceptó sonando más alegre de lo que se había sentido en los últimos días.

Ambos impulsados por unas energías que habían estado ocultas antes, se levantaron de un tirón, y sabiendo que estaban solos se lanzaron como depredadores a la boca del contrario. Inmediatamente las lenguas empezaron a enredarse la una con la otra, a pesar de la poca experiencia, los labios rozándose con ahínco, los dientes pasando lentamente por sobre la piel suave y sensible. Y ahí no se detuvo todo.

Tomando aire, sin apenas separarse, las manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo contrario, tocando, sintiendo partes de sus cuerpos que nunca antes habían sido tocadas por otra persona. Entonces las manos de ambos, sincronizadas en un juego que parecía querer demostrar la desconexión que habían hecho entre sus mentes y la realidad, llegaron por debajo de las camisas a los pezones. Un escalofrío los recorrió al mismo tiempo, y se separaron por completo, porque si no lo hacían sabían que iban a continuar, allí en pleno mirador, donde cualquiera podía verlos.

Con las respiraciones agitadas, y las caras rojas, Nagisa y Momo se miraron detenidamente, entonces sonrieron, juntando sus labios una vez más, con lentitud, con el dolor que ambos tenían guardados en sus corazones, desbordándose en forma de deseo. Al separarse, el rubio buscó alrededor, y aunque no era el lugar más hermoso para una primera vez, el baño público era lo único que podían usar. Pero daba igual, ellos no querían tener una mágica primera vez, ellos lo que buscaban era olvidar su sufrimiento en la carne del otro.

— Vamos, Momo-chan.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, realmente no creo que pueda dejar esto en un two-shot, ya que tengo muchas ideas para continuar un poco más, pero no quiero ilusionarlos y después no seguir.**_

 _ **Les agradezco de antemano el apoyo que me quieran brindar, acepto de todo desde críticas hasta halagos, no se contengan je, je. Ah y recuerden que para el próximo capítulo se viene el lemmon zukulento ja, ja, ja, ja.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos y feliz navidad!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Buscando una Cura**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Free! y sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y Animation Do. Está historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, y sólo busca entretener a quién quiera leerla.**_

* * *

 _ **Holis, espero la hayan pasado bien en las fiestas navideñas, aquí vengo a dejarles el segundo capítulo de esta historia que cada vez se extiende más.**_

 _ **Este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito cuando escribí el primero, por eso dije que seguramente no sería un Two-shot, y ahora estoy completamente segura de ello, porque ya tengo hecho el capítulo tres n.n Pero no se preocupen, no será demasiados. Y si querían que fueran sólo dos capítulos puede que con este les haga cambiar de opinión, ya veremos.**_

 _ **Adevertencias: Lemmon intenso Nagimomo. Mención de Incesto (no diré de quienes pero creo que se sobreentiende). Mucho drama, hasta yo misma me preguntó que se me pasa por la cabeza XD.**_

 _ **Ahora ¡a lo que vinimos! ¡disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _Buscando una Cura._

 _Segunda parte._

A penas estuvieron dentro del cubículo más grande, se volvieron a besar, aun con más hambre que el anterior. Sabían que era definitivo lo que iban a hacer, que no se retractarían, y que olvidarían entre gemidos y placeres.

Nunca se les cruzó por la cabeza que allí podían ser descubiertos, ni que seguramente sus amigos los estaban buscando. No pensaron en las consecuencias que tendría en sus corazones entregarse al olvido y al deseo, ni tampoco consideraron que podrían terminar lastimándose entre ellos cuando lo único que buscaban era aliviar sus corazones rotos y adoloridos. No pensaron en nada a parte de lo que sucedía en ese instante.

Nagisa, al creer ser más conocedor gracias a todo el BL que había leído por sus hermanas, metió la mano directamente en el trasero del pantalón de Momo, buscando cómo empezar a dilatarlo. El peli naranja lanzó un gritito, tanto por la sorpresa como por la incomodidad, pero no quería detener al rubio, aunque tampoco quería que le doliera.

—Nagisacchi, espera— gimió, removiéndose incomodo por la mano del rubio— espera.

—Gomen, Momo-chan— reaccionó el rubio retirando su mano, y sonrojándose.

—Vamos… un poco más lento.

Nagisa asintió y volvió a besar al peli naranja. Esta vez metió su mano por dentro de la camisa de Mikoshiba, y empezó a jugar con sus pezones, pellizcándolos y retorciéndolos, a veces sólo rozándolos superficialmente. A Momo le gustaba esto, se estremecía, gemía y pegaba su miembro a la parte endurecida de Nagisa, frotándose un poco. El rubio no queriendo quedarse atrás, pegó a Momo contra la pared izquierda, la que estaba hecha de concreto, del baño y con su rodilla separó las piernas del menor, masajeándolo.

—Nngh, aahmm.

La voz de Momotarou era sexy, gemía fuerte y sensual, y Nagisa quiso escucharla aún más, por lo que bajo una mano, que introdujo directamente en la ropa interior del peli naranja. Este lanzó un gritó que fue rápidamente ahogado por la boca del rubio, aun cuando estaban siendo consumidos por la lujuria, sabían que estaban en un lugar público y no querían ser descubiertos.

Nagisa siguió tocando el sexo de Momo, rozándolo en toda su longitud, y frotando con ahínco la punta, sintiendo como se iba humedeciendo, y como el cuerpo del menor cada vez temblaba más.

—Ah, ha, ya no…

Pero aun sabiendo lo que quería decir, Nagisa no se detuvo, siguió masajeándolo cada vez más rápido, y para no darle ni un segundo, bajo su boca al cuello e inicio una tortura de mordidas y lamidas. La voz de Mikoshiba cada vez era más ruidosa, y el chico alarmado tuvo que morderse la mano para tratar de amortiguar los sonidos todo lo posible.

—Me…me vengo— gimió alto, estremeciéndose y terminando en la mano de Nagisa.

El rubio sonrió, y sintió una punzada de dolor en su parte baja cuando notó la cara de Momo, con las mejillas sonrojadas intensamente, los ojos dorados llenos de lagrimillas, y la mano aún en su boca, haciendo de su puchero más adorable.

—Momo-chan, eres injusto— gimoteó lamiendo la mano herida del peli naranja, en un gesto que más parecía el de dos niños que han visto demasiados programas de gatitos— Yo también quiero sentirme bien.

Mikoshiba, sonrojándose un poco más, se arrodilló en el suelo, dejando al rubio sorprendido, y rápidamente desabrocho el pantalón de su compañero, bajándolo junto a la ropa interior. De lo duro que estaba, el miembro del rubio se fue sobre la cara del peli naranja, golpeándole en la mejilla.

—Nnnhgg.

Momotarou no perdió el tiempo, no dio a Nagisa tiempo de acostumbrarse a la sensación, sólo lo engulló de un tirón, llevándolo a lo más profundo de su garganta.

—Aaah.

El peli naranja, con ganas de reír por la reacción del rubio, sacó el miembro lentamente de su boca y le dio un besito en la punta, causando que Nagisa hiciera un puchero.

—Que cruel— gimió.

Y como venganza, se empujó con fuerza en la boca del otro, ahogándolo un poco. No le dio tiempo tampoco, siguió embistiendo la boca caliente y húmeda que le envolvía, y Momo tuvo que luchar por encontrar un ritmo. Pronto Nagisa se sintió a punto de correrse.

—Ya…casi… quítate.

Pero ni él dejo de embestir, ni Momo dejó de lamer, hasta que a insistencia de los dos, el rubio terminó en la garganta del menor.

—AAAAHHHHH.

Nagisa, sin fuerza en las piernas, cayó al frente de Momotarou. El peli naranja tragó y se lamió los restos de semen que quedaron en las comisuras de sus labios. A su hermano le gustaba hacerlo tragar toda su descarga y ya estaba tan acostumbrado que no le parecía desagradable.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, apoyándose en la pared y dejando su trasero desnudo al aire, ante los ojos sorprendidos de los orbes fucsia.

—Rápido Nagisacchi, mételo— pidió con una voz que logró poner a Nagisa duro nuevamente, a pesar que acababa de terminar.

—Pero te va a doler— murmuró aunque ya tenía la punta de su miembro apoyado en la entrada del otro.

—No dolerá, sólo hazlo.

Y obedientemente Nagisa se empujó en el interior de Momotarou, sintiendo como la carne se expandía ante la intrusión. El menor gimió, casi gritó, pero no pareció haberle dolido, más bien parecía acostumbrado a una penetración rápida y casi sin preparación, y lo que hizo fue estremecerse por el gran placer que, ser abierto a la fuerza, le brindaba.

—Ahhhmmmm, nnnhhhggg… Tan bueno.

—Te sientes… uuufff… increíble.

El rubio no espero nada, y embistió al otro con fuerza, rápido y duro. Ya en ese punto no tenían absolutamente nada en mente que no fuera las oleadas de placer que los ahogaban, ya no recordaban ni la hora, ni la fecha, ni que debían volver a la casa de Haruka antes de que salieran a buscarlos. No, lo único que pensaban era en el ardiente choque entre sus pieles, en el calor que los rodeaba, en los gemidos tan sexys que lanzaban ambos.

—Na…gisacchi, ya no puedo….mmmmmhhhhhhggggg.

—Yo también— y en el momento que dijo eso, empujó tan fuerte que llevó a Momo a apoyar todo su torso a la pared, quedando sentado sobre el miembro de Nagisa. Para acomodarse mejor, sin perder el ritmo, se apoyó totalmente en el pecho de Nagisa, llevándolo más profundo en su interior.

Las embestidas, que no habían bajado de intensidad, se volvieron aún más intensas, y aun cuando el rubio sintió que se corría siguió embistiendo.

—AAAHHHHMMMMM— gimió en peli naranja manchando la pared, y sintiendo las últimas embestidas, que le hicieron estremecerse y arquearse cuanto el cuerpo a su espalda se lo permitió.

Se quedaron allí en la misma posición, con Momo sentado en el regazo de Nagisa, apoyando sus rodillas en el suelo, y el rubio bien enterrado en el de orbes dorados. Ya con el calor disolviéndose, ambos recordaron que a pesar de las veces que tuvieran sexo, el hecho de que ninguno de ellos podría tener a la persona que amaba no cambiaba.

Nagisa abrazó por la espalda al peli naranja, y este al sentirse rodeado y acompañado no pudo evitar llorar nuevamente, sin emitir sonido alguno, rogando porque lo que acababa de hacer le quitará la tristeza que cargaba, pero se daba cuenta que nuevamente no había podido olvidar, que esta ocasión no fue diferente a las anteriores, que ni su hermano ni Nagisa lo sacarían del pozo oscuro que cada vez se volvía más profundo.

El rubio también empezó a llorar, pero no pudo contener sus gemidos de dolor y sus jadeos, en su lugar los escondió en la espalda de Mikoshiba, sintiéndose, además, mal por lo que acababa de hacer, pensando que si Rei lo descubría posiblemente le miraría con asco, y ya no lo querría si quiera como amigo.

El pozo oscuro que se tragaba a Mikoshiba, a ambos hermanos, era profundo y pesado, era muy similar al que engullía a Nagisa. La diferencia es que mientras que los hermanos luchaban juntos para salir de él, hundiéndose más, Nagisa se adentraba solo en la oscuridad, seguro que nadie lo sacaría de allí.

Momo se levantó, se limpió cuanto pudo, y se arregló la ropa, todo sin dejar de soltar lágrimas en total silencio. No habló con Nagisa, ni le dijo nada antes de abrir la puerta y salir. El rubio, tratando de calmar su llanto, realizo el mismo ritual antes de marcharse, pero no quería guardar silencio, por lo que cuando vio a Momo apoyado en la barandilla que quedaba al lado de los baños, susurró:

—Siento no haberte hecho olvidar.

Momo se sonrojó, no por vergüenza, sino por pena de lo que había hecho a Nagisa. Sin intención de lastimarlo, fue muy consiente ante la mirada dolida de los orbes fucsia, que lo había herido al pedirle que lo ayudara a salir del abismo. No lo había sacado del pozo, por lo cual se sentía responsable, y sólo hacía falta una mirada superficial, para saber que el rubio se estaba hundiendo cada vez más.

Y Momo sólo corrió lejos, dejando a Nagisa con todos sus sentimientos autodestructivos, por miedo a hundirlo al estar cerca de él, pensando en que quizás si lo volvía a hacer con su hermano una vez más lograría escapar del abismo.

* * *

 _ **Entonces ¿los hice cambiar de opinión? Pues espero que sí y que este capítulo les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Sé que la idea es algo extraña y que puede no resultar agradable a muchas personas, pero tenía ganas de hacer algo bastante trágico, ya que no suelo escribir muchos fics que sean así. Igualmente si les gusta me gustaría conocer sus opiniones.**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo, el cual posiblemente suba entre el 30 y el primero, se explicará cómo fue que comenzó la relación de los hermanos.**_

 _ **Ahora respondiendo reviews:**_

Himiko-chan Hiriashi: Holis, gracias por tu enorme review, siempre me encanta que comentes tan largo, es genial leerte. Pues ya vez, aunque haya dejado abandonado el otro fic, quise cumplir tu petición y como maravillosamente la idea surgió de pronto no dude en hacerlo. ¡Feliz navidad! También espero que sigas siendo amigas a la distancia :) Que alegría que el fic te haya gustado, me puse un poco dramática pero bueeeeno, hay que ser versátil. Pues sí Haru se queda con agua y caballa, al cabo que le gustan más, y MakoTori… en la ova Makoto le propone a Nitori hacerlo juntos y Ai acepta encantado, sólo hay que ignorar que estaban hablando de survival games XD Espero que este lemmon también te guste, es lo más cochinoso que he escrito, jajaja, influencia de Hentais y Doujins, pero estuvo chiva. Y no me mates por meter a Seijuurou entre los dos pequeños, se me ocurrió mientras escribía el lemmon (exacto me estoy deschavetando XD) y quise aprovechar. En serio, en serio, espero te guste mucho. Saludines.

Miss Shaddix Sic: Holas, muchísimas gracias por tu review y todo el apoyo, yo también soy multishipper y me dedico a tachar posible parejas que se puedan formar de mi lista de fics por escribir jajajajaja. Espero que con este capítulo hayas cambiado de opinión, al principio si pensé dejarlo hasta aquí, pero mientras escribía Seijuurou se atravesó y no se podía quedar en una simple mención, sentiría que quedó demasiado abierto el final, y prefiero las cosas conclusas. En fin, me re alegro que te haya gustado y quieras seguir leyendo.

 _ **En fin, nos leemos y realmente espero que les guste.**_

 _ **¡Cuídense mucho!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Buscando una Cura**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Free! y sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y Animation Do. Está historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, y sólo busca entretener a quién quiera leerla.**_

* * *

 _ **Pues como prometí, aquí está la tercera parte.**_

 _ **Espero les guste, y que estén conformes por cómo va la historia. Ya sé que va a pasar con esto, y quedan sólo uno o dos capítulos más, máximo tres, pero ya casi termina todo.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Sufrimiento Mikoshiba. Incesto y lime (no estoy segura de la diferencia con lemmon, pero si estoy en lo correcto creo que pueden entender).**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por el apoyo y…**_

 _ **¡Disfrute la lectura!**_

* * *

 _Buscando una Cura._

 _Tercera parte._

El día en que la relación de Rei y Gou, además de la de Rin y Sousuke, se hizo pública, Mikoshiba Seijuurou había ido a visitar a sus _kohais._ Tuvo un par de días libres de la universidad y decidió que iría a ver que su hermanito estuviera haciéndolo bien en el equipo, además de saber cómo le iba a Matsuoka con su puesto de capitán. Él, en realidad, extrañaba bastante sus días de secundaria y aunque disfrutaba la universidad y el equipo de natación en el que había ingresado, aun echaba de menos esa antigua parte de su vida.

Cuando llegó a las instilaciones de Samezuka, queriendo sorprender a todos con su inesperado arribo, se dirigió a la piscina techada cuidando que nadie lo viera, y al acercarse notó que los chicos de Iwatobi estaban allí, y eso significaba que también estaba la chica que amaba, Gou Matsuoka.

Inmediatamente se sintió emocionado; la verdad era que no se había declarado a Gou su último año porque no creía ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella, pero desde que había entrado a la universidad y al equipo de natación de esta, había estado esforzándose para convertirse en alguien digno de la Matusoka. A pesar de la distancia no olvidaba a la pelirroja, era la chica más bonita que alguna vez había visto, era entusiasta con los deportes, y no era la típica chica que se preocupaba sólo por su apariencia. Ante los ojos de Seijuurou era perfecta.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, por la puerta que conectaba al patio exterior, escuchó un escándalo que se producía en el interior de la instalaciones y, que sin saberlo, rompería su corazón.

— _REI, ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! Explícate desgraciado_ — se escuchó la voz de Matsuoka gritar, alterado. El peli naranja se obligó a acercarse discretamente para no interrumpir la discusión, entonces observó que los involucrados eran el chico de lentes de Iwatobi y su Gou-chan.

— _Rin-san, esto… yo… juró que no le haré nada malo a Gou_ — se disculpó el peli azulado, haciendo una profunda reverencia y él no entendió cuál era el problema hasta que la pellirroja habló.

— _Nii-chan, ya basta, yo soy una persona independiente y sé lo que hago, así que si quiero salir con Rei es asunto mío_ — recriminó la pelirroja, tomando de la mano al chico que aún estaba inclinado— _No tienes que meterte en mi vida…_

Hasta ahí escucho. ¿Cómo era posible que Gou estuviera saliendo con alguien más? La había perdido antes de siquiera intentar tenerla. Sus ojos prontamente se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo del lugar, pero sus fuerzas no le permitieron llegar muy lejos y pensó que se escondería en la habitación de su hermano para que nadie lo viera.

Se sentía horriblemente desdichado, él sólo quería esforzarse por Gou-chan, porque ella fuera feliz y lo quisiera aceptar cuando se le declarará, pero todo se había acabado, ya ni siquiera tenía las ganas de luchar por ella, porque si peleaba con su hermano para que la dejará en paz y poder salir con el chico ese sin problemas, era porque estaba enamorada. Enamorada de alguien que no era él.

Apenas alcanzó la puerta del dormitorio de su hermano se desplomó en el suelo, herido en lo más profundo de su alma, decepcionado de la vida, y odiándose por no haber sido lo suficientemente bueno ni lo suficientemente valiente para conquistar a su amada de cabellos rojizos cuando pudo hacerlo.

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió con estrepito y al mirar se encontró con su hermanito en un estado tan deplorable como el suyo propio, vistiendo su traje de baño y jadeando por la, seguramente, carrera que había echado desde la piscina allí.

—Ni-nii-chan— sollozó viéndolo en el suelo con los ojos llorosos.

El pequeño Momotarou se lanzó al lado de su hermano, escondiendo su cara en cualquier parte del cuerpo contrario que fuera apto para eso, comenzando a llorar sin sollozos pero con fuertes estremecimientos. Seijuurou se sintió triste de ver a su hermanito así; él estaba consciente de los sentimientos del menor por Gou, pero ni así había desistido de su idea de enamorar a la chica, y sabía que si lograba hacerlo le hubiera roto el corazón, pero su amor era más fuerte que su fraternidad con Momo. Ahora viéndolo así, y sintiendo lo mismo que él, se juzgó cómo una persona horrible por haber desestimado lo que le haría a su hermano pequeño.

—Nii-chan, duele tanto— gimoteó el pequeño peli naranja restregando su cara en donde la tenía escondida, una costilla del mayor.

—También me duele— gimió tomando el cuerpo de su hermano y abrazándolo.

Momotarou estaba helado, los corazones de ambos Mikoshiba estaban rotos, muy profundamente lastimados, y no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto además de sufrir, pero ni siquiera podían hacer eso juntos porque en un día más el mayor se marcharía.

Sei pensó que lo único que podían hacer era tratar de olvidar, pero eso parecía ser misión imposible considerando que en su mente, y seguramente en la de Momo, se reproducían imágenes de la Matusoka una y otra vez. Entonces sintió el cuerpo de su hermano retorcerse y tuvo una idea.

Una pésima idea. Una horrible idea. Una idea espantosa.

Aun así la usó. Tomó el cuerpo ligero de su hermano pequeño y lo dejó debajo de él. Entonces al mirar la cara desconcertada del chico, y la mirada adolorida que no se le borraría por un gran tiempo, lo besó.

Dentro de esa horrorosa acción, por su idiota idea, pensó que Momo se resistiría, que se asustaría, que le odiaría, pero no espero que su querido hermanito le respondiera, con igual o más fuerza de la que él aplicaba en su beso. Entonces no sólo creyó que era una mala idea lo que había empezado, tuvo completa certeza de ello. Pero en ese momento nada importaba.

No hablaron más, sólo se besaron con fuerza, con intensidad y desesperación, mojándose con las lágrimas del contrario. Casi no se miraron a los ojos, cada vez que sus labios se encontraban, cerraban sus ojos con fuerza queriendo recordar a la persona que les había robado el corazón y, al mismo tiempo, queriendo concentrarse en lo que hacían sin pensar en nada ni nadie. No sintieron más que desesperación, todas sus acciones se volvían un remolino de dolor y huidas.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, no se detuvieron y siguieron besándose, siguieron tocándose, se entregaron a las sensaciones placenteras de la carne para olvidar. Momo sintió como su cuerpo era marcado, era llenado y como cambiaba al recibir la intimidad de su hermano mayor en su interior, Seijuurou sintió el cuerpo de su hermano menor estremecerse, sintió como su estrechez se abría y luego apretaba alrededor de su sexo, sintió su calor inmenso, y llegaron al orgasmo varias veces, ambos jadeantes y sudorosos, hundiéndose en el oscuro vacío del cual buscaban escapar.

Ese día se convirtió en el día en que dejaron de ser hermanos y se convirtieron en compañeros de penas, ese día fue el día en que el mundo de ambos como lo conocían terminó, y sobre todo se convirtió en el día en que sus corazones se rompió de una manera tan profunda que no sabían si serían capaces de ser los de antes.

Y desde ahí comenzaron una lucha con ellos mismo, una lucha para salir del abismo que la desilusión amorosa, la primera de ambos, les había puesto delante. Tuvieron sexo muchas veces más hasta que el Mikoshiba mayor se marchó, y se separaron al día siguiente fingiendo que su relación era la misma de siempre ante los demás aunque bien sabían que esta no regresaría nunca. Pero al ver que la soledad los dañaba a ambos, que la ansiedad buscaba devorarlos, Seijuurou empezó a volver casi cada fin de semana, entonces se hundían en el mismo remolino de dolor, huidas y placeres. Se volvieron expertos en acercar sus cuerpos, más no sus corazones que cada vez se agrietaban más.

Entonces el día de navidad, cuando Momotarou vio por el rabillo del ojo la expresión de pena y dolor en la cara de Nagisacchi, y su consecuente huida, supo que el rubio estaba en la misma situación que él y su hermano, y pensó que quizás le podía ayudar de la misma forma en que ellos se habían estado ayudando por varios días: ahogando las penas, rechazando el sufrimiento y remplazándolo por el sexo.

* * *

 _ **Pobres chicos, creo que los he hecho sufrir bastante, pero bueno más adelante lo superaran…quizás.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y les agradecería millones sus opiniones, estas son cómo el alimento para la inspiración.**_

 _ **Respondiendo reviews:**_

Himiko-chan Hirisashi: Nagisa es un seme indiscutible, en realidad me cuesta visualizarlo cómo uke ja, ja, ja, ja, holis gracias por el review, me alegra que te haya gustado el lemmon, creo que cada veztengo la mente más sucia, pero mejor ja, ja, ja, ja. Pues no hubo lemmon pero te lo imaginas, ji, ji, gracias por siempre gustar de lo que escribo y por el apoyo, te juró que te lo agradezco montones. Cuídate muchísimo y nos leemos.

 _ **El próximo capítulo seguramente esté subido el lunes o martes, así no tendrán que esperar demasiado.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Buscando una Cura**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Free! y sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y Animation Do. Está historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, y sólo busca entretener a quién quiera leerla.**_

* * *

 _ **Hola, aquí reportándome con la cuarta parte de esta historia. Ahora sí es definitivo, sólo faltan dos capítulos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a las personas que leen y comentan, desde el principio supe que esta no es una de las historias que será súper popular pero me ha gustado muchísimo escribirla, y me ha dado la oportunidad de hacer algo muy diferente a los que suelo escribir. Le tomé aprecio rápidamente.**_

 _ **Adevertencias: Más Makotori (leve pero presente) Mínimo Reigisa. Makoto teniendo razón (sí no es demasiado sorprendente)**_

 _ **Bueno sin más cháchara ¡disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _Buscando una Cura._

 _Cuarta parte._

Nagisa miró a Momo-chan correr lejos de él y se sintió aún peor por no haber podido ayudar al chico que tan desesperadamente se lo había pedido. Él lo supo bien, además del placer carnal, ninguno de los dos había ganado nada de lo que habían hecho. La mirada que había visto en Momo se veía aún más destrozada que antes, y él se sentía muy intranquilo, intranquilo ante el sentimiento de culpabilidad mezclado con ternura que había dejado ese encuentro en su corazón.

Regresó a casa de Haru-chan envuelto en recuerdos, pensando en la manera en que Momo se sonrojaba, en la sensualidad de su voz, en su mirada perdida entregada al placer del choque de sus cuerpos, en su inmensa ternura que ni fue opacada por su personalidad activa al tener sexo. Cuando el pelinegro le abrió la puerta con una mirada de alivio bien disimulada, ni siquiera se molestó en fingir que estaba bien.

No estaba bien, y era evidente para todos los presentes. No sonreía, no hablaba, más bien tomó el lugar donde Momo se había recluido pero en lugar de sollozos lo inundo de suspiros, suspiros que hicieron sentir a todos más incomodos que los lloriqueos, que todos tomaban por caprichosos, de Momo. Algunos valientes, como Rin y Gou, trataron de preguntarle que le sucedía, pero el sólo les daba unas sonrisas llenas de nostalgia y tristeza que les hacía desistir. Y con el ambiente tornándose melancólico, prontamente los invitados extendieron los _futones_ dispuestos a dormir.

Al día siguiente, navidad, todo siguió igual. Nagisa seguía estando deprimido, lo poco que durmió fue invadido por pesadillas de peli naranjas que lo culpaban de causarles dolor, de besos que se convertían en llantos, de caricias que se transformaban en heridas. Una mala noche.

Rei y Gou se marcharon temprano porque tenían algo planeado para ese día, celebrarlo en pareja- Nagisa no se sintió tan mal al escuchar que los tórtolos se irían a pasar un hermoso día como pareja, y se preguntó por qué- y Sousuke y Rin, tratando de disimularlo, se marcharon a tener sexo durante gran parte del día. Nitori, muy reticente a hacerlo, tuvo que marcharse a su casa, ya que sus padres habían organizado una reunión y le había exigido su asistencia, pero Makoto al acompañarlo a la puerta lo había tranquilizado, y no sólo con una sonrisa.

Entones quedaron Haruka, Makoto y Nagisa. Con sólo una mirada de los dos mayores, una muy contundente, Nagisa estalló en llantos, contándoles lo que pasaba, cuanto estaba sufriendo por que Rei no le correspondía, lo mucho que le dolía verlo con Gou, y cuanto odiaba fingir que no había sucedido nada. Omitió lo que paso entre él y Momo, más que todo para proteger al más joven, y quien sabe, tal vez para protegerse a sí mismo de la culpabilidad que sentía por el nuevo dolor del ojidorado.

Makoto había empezado a llorar silenciosamente, de una forma que hacía pensar que eran lágrimas solidarias con su amigo, Haruka, a pesar de lo difícil que era notarlo, tenía una mirada melancólica. Ambos sabían superficialmente lo que había pasado, casi desde el instante en que Nagisa se lanzó a la piscina techada de Samezuka, pero no habían querido decir nada por respeto al sufrimiento de su amigo rubio. Pero ahora lo veían destrozado, parecía que se estuviera ahogando en un gran pozo sin fondo del que no podría salir, y sus ojos había perdido todo el brillo que siempre les ha caracterizado, ya no podían quedarse callados.

—Nagisa, tal vez debería decirle a Rei lo que sientes— aconsejó el castaño sabiamente, siendo apoyado por los asentimientos de cabeza de Haru.

—P-pero…Rei no va a querer ser mi amigo más y yo…— gimoteó el pequeño con dificultad— no lo quiero perder.

Makoto hizo una mueca de entendimiento, pero no iba a desistir en ayudar a Nagisa, aun cuando la solución pudiera ser más dura que el problema.

—Nagisa, Rei es tu amigo, no te voy a negar que puede alejarse de ti un poco, pero lo conoces, si hace eso sería por creer que si se aleja tú dejaras de sufrir— dijo el de orbes olivos firmemente— confía en mí, necesitas confesar lo que sientes.

Después de eso, entre ambos se dedicaron a mimar al rubiecito, haciéndole comer dulces, viendo películas y programas de comedia, e incluso jugando videojuegos que el pequeño amara. Fue una linda navidad a pesar de las circunstancias.

Nagisa siguió pensando en el consejo de Mako-chan los dos días siguientes, considerando qué tanto heriría a Rei o qué tanto Rei lo heriría a él si realmente le confesaba que lo quería, que lo amaba. Agradeció que por motivo de las fechas no tenía que ver al peliazulado, porque si lo veía sus sentimientos se entremezclarían con sus miedos y no creía poder fingir más que todo seguía como siempre.

Durante esos dos días, asimismo, había vuelto a soñar con Momo, pero esa vez no eran pesadillas, sino más bien parecían recuerdos, recuerdos de lo que ambos habían hecho y sentido ese día que habían pasado una línea que casi no había tenido tiempo ni para existir. El rubio quería comunicarse con Momo-chan, quería saber cómo estaba, quería… tan sólo hablar con él hubiera bastado, pero era imposible, no tenía su información de contacto y pedírsela a Rin podría implicar tener que revelar detalles de esa noche. Él no quería decir o hacer algo que pudiera lastimar aún más al de orbes dorados.

Entonces el sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Como se encontraba solo en la casa, tuvo que salir disparado a la puerta, pero no espero encontrarse a su persona amada en la puerta. Quiso huir o cerrar la puerta en la nariz de su mejor amigo, pero Rei, quizás presintiendo lo que pensaba, sostuvo la puerta con una mano, impidiendo al pequeño escapar de él.

—Nagisa-kun, estoy preocupado por ti— farfulló el de lentes, entrecerrando los ojos. Entonces Nagisa lo vio: resentimiento.

Sus ojos inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas, eso era lo que menos quería, eso era lo que tanto había tratado de evitar. No quería que Rei se resintiera con él por amarlo. Bajo la cabeza, tratando de hacerse invisible, pensando que tal vez la tierra se apiadaría de él y se lo tragaría, haciendo lo posible para que Rei dejara de verlo. Pero todos sus intentos se desvanecieron cuando los brazos del de lentes lo rodearon con cariño y preocupación. Entonces pensó que quizás lo que el creyó era resentimiento, no era más que preocupación.

Y lloró, porque probablemente Makoto tendría razón y perdería su estrecha amistad con Rei. Pero también tenía razón en que necesitaba decir todo lo que le estaba asfixiando.

—Rei-chan, te amo.

El cuerpo del peliazulado se tensó, pero no lo soltó. Nagisa le dijo todo lo que sentía, le confesó que lo había empezado a querer casi desde el momento en que se habían conocido, y le dijo lo mucho que le había dolido saber que él nunca lo querría de la misma manera. Pero Rei, contradiciendo las suposiciones de Makoto, sólo lo apretó más fuerte.

—Lo siento, Nagisa-kun— susurró con dolor contenido— lamento ser egoísta pero… ¿puedo quedarme a tu lado aunque sea únicamente como un amigo?

Entonces la voz de Nagisa se rompió, tanto en llanto como en risas. Sí quizás esto era justo lo que necesitaba. Ahora lo único que tendría que hacer era aprender a dejar de amar a Rei, y quizás con ayuda de cierto chico de cabellos naranja no sería tan difícil.

No quería un nuevo amor, pero tener más amistades nunca estaba de más, mucho menos cuando esa persona era la única que podría entenderle en ese instante, y la única a la que de verdad quería ayudar.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, el próximo posiblemente lo esté subiendo entre jueves y viernes, y ya estaríamos a un solo pasito de terminar.**_

 _ **Nos leemos y que tengan un feliz y productivo 2016.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Buscando una Cura**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Free! y sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y Animation Do. Está historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, y sólo busca entretener a quién quiera leerla.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

 _ **Hola, pues llegó tarde por algunas cosas que prefiero no comentar aquí porque preferiría no pesar en eso, pero aquí estoy con la quinta y penúltima parte de este fic.**_

 _ **Como incumplí mi promesa voy a subir hoy mismo el ultimo capitulo, asi que ahorita lo podrán leer.**_

 _ **Advertencias: ¿Lemmon? Sí, creo que lo hay. Confusión de sentimientos. Más angst (creo que este sería el género del fic en general, si estoy equivocada agradecería que me tiraran un zapato)**_

 _ **Ahora ¡disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Buscando una Cura._

 _Quinta parte._

Los jadeos inundaban la habitación. El cuerpo de Momotarou temblaba por el placer de estarse penetrando él mismo, montando a su hermano. Su mirada estaba perdida, vacía, triste, pero aun así nadie le preguntaba el motivo, porque Seijuurou estaba en el mismo estado, aunque secretamente él si había empezado a ver a Momo.

—Momo, te quiero mucho— susurró el mayor con un sentimiento desbordante de fraternidad.

La mirada del pequeño se aclaró un instante y sonrió antes que la expresión se le descompusiera por el orgasmo en una mueca de completo éxtasis. Su hermano aún no acababa por lo que siguió montándolo más duro y rápido, hasta que en un estremecimiento demasiado palpable sintió como su interior era llenado con la caliente descarga.

—Nii-chan, ¿ya la olvidaste?— murmuró mirando a su hermano desde arriba, sintiendo como el miembro flácido se deslizaba fuera de su cuerpo.

Seijuurou negó, la mirada opacándosele por la culpabilidad de saber que, muy en el fondo, ya no tenía sexo con su hermano sólo para olvidarse de su amor frustrado. No sabía en qué momento había empezado a hacerlo por la necesidad de sentir el cuerpo delgado de su hermano junto a él.

—Entonces ¿para qué seguir?— murmuró nuevamente, con la voz un poco rota por el dolor— No estamos olvidándola, no está funcionando.

Los orbes dorados del mayor se estrecharon, cayendo en cuenta de lo horrible que estaba siendo con su hermanito. Lo estaba hiriendo y, si Momo no le ponía un alto definitivo, lo seguiría haciendo por lo bien que se sentía. Él no quería parar lo que hacían, se divertía pasando tiempo con su hermano de esa forma, y pensó que quizás Momo había empezado a sentir lo mismo, pero supo que no era así cuando había regresado el día de navidad con el rostro rojo de pena y su suave entrada totalmente dilatada y llena del semen de alguien más.

Esa madrugada fue casi más dura que el día que descubrió la relación entre Gou y el chico ese, porque entendió el peso que su decisión había puesto en los frágiles hombros de su hermanito. Esa madrugada no se sintió bien el penetrar a su hermano y tuvo que forzarse a mantenerse duro y eyacular para que él no descubriera como se sentía. Esa madrugada lloró con el rostro oculto entre los alborotados cabellos naranjas de la persona que descansaba en su pecho, la misma persona a la que había llevado a la desesperación del olvido, y a entregar su cuerpo a cualquiera a cambio de anestesiar un momento su corazón.

—¿Quién fue?— preguntó, notando que nunca lo había hecho— ¿Quién fue la persona con quien lo hiciste en Noche Buena?

Momo se sonrojó de inmediato, y su mirada brillo por las lágrimas que acudieron rápidamente a sus ojos. Su cuerpo, tenso como un mecate, se bajó de encima de él y se acomodó en el lado libre de su cama, sólo para darle la espalda y alejarse cuanto pudo de su lado. Entonces lo oyó sollozar.

—Lo siento, Momo, no quise lastimarte— se apresuró, sintiendo como su corazón se encogía al sentir el dolor de su hermanito.

—Fue… fue Nagisacchi… y-yo sólo quería ayudarle así como t-tú me ayu-ayudas a mí pero…— un sollozo le robo la voz por un momento, haciéndolo detenerse y sorber las lágrimas— lo único que hice fue lastimarlo más.

En ese momento empezó a llorar también; su hermano había entregado su cuerpo con el deseo de ayudar, él en cambio lo había tomado casi a la fuerza por el deseo de ayudarse a sí mismo a olvidar a Gou. Era una basura de persona, y lo peor es que no estaba traicionando a cualquier persona, era su hermano ¡por todos los demonios! ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacerle eso al pequeño que siempre amó? ¿Cómo pudo robarle la inocencia a su hermano menor por puro egoísmo y desesperación? ¡Demonios!, se odiaba tanto. Y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que quería seguir con esa monstruosidad porque no sabía cómo estar con Momo de otra forma, ya no.

—Él está en la misma situación que nosotros— susurró Momo sollozando un poco más tranquilo, pero en realidad eso lo hacía peor, era como si se hubiera acostumbrado a llorar— Estaba enamorado de Rei, y bueno… él está con Gou-san, por eso cuando lo vi escapar de la fiesta en casa de Nanase-san, quise ayudarlo a olvidar, pero…— se volteó y lo miró— No funcionó tampoco con él, ¿por qué no podemos olvidar? Creí que lo haríamos y sigue sin funcionar nii-chan.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacerlo?— preguntó tratando de no translucir el dolor o el rechazo que las preguntas del pequeño lo hacían sentir.

—Sí…no…no lo sé, ¿quizás?— la nariz de Momo se arrugó en un signo pensativo— Nii-chan, yo te quiero mucho, pero quisiera amarte sólo cómo mi hermano— él arrugó el ceño ante esa frase, dándose cuenta que tal vez no estaba amando a Momo como hermano— no quiero seguir usándote.

Ahí, con esa frase tan dolorosa, sintió su corazón roto romperse aún más. ¿Cómo pudo haber dejado que su hermano creyera que él era quien lo utilizaba? Era todo lo contrario pero no podía decírselo porque terminaría de arruinar su relación que, si tenía mucho cuidado, aun se podía salvar.

—Mo-Momo, tu no me estás utilizando— dijo de forma entrecortada— yo…es decir nosotros nos estamos ayudando, p-pensé que serviría de algo pero… tienes razón no está funcionando, es mejor que paremos de hacerlo.

Momotarou no sonrió, no se entristeció, no hizo ni siquiera una mueca de incomodidad por estar desnudos en la misma cama, o tener el semen de su hermano manchando su interior. No, Momotarou sólo cayó dormido, ante los ojos dorados de Seijuurou, como si una maldición se hubiera levantado de su cuerpo arrastrada por las palabras afirmativas que él le había dado.

Seijuurou lo miró por un rato, con una serie de sentimientos entremezclados en su interior. Por un lado se sentía desolado al no tener más a su compañero de penas y placeres, por otro se sentía feliz al ver una expresión relajada en el adorable rostro de Momo, una expresión que anunciaba una nueva etapa en su sufrimiento. También se sintió furioso consigo mismo por haber alargado tanto el sufrimiento de ambos; quizás si nunca hubiera iniciado con eso hubieran salido del abismo mucho antes sin tener que pasar tanto dolor, y se sintió, asimismo, indigno; él no merecía tener un hermanito tan lindo y puro, así como nunca mereció a Gou-san.

Al final, ahogado por sus propios sentimientos, también se durmió y al parecer su cuerpo entendió lo que su mente no quiso, ya que al despertar no estaba abrazando el cuerpo de su hermano, el cual ya ni siquiera estaba allí.

Y el veintinueve de diciembre, el día que amaneció solo en la cama en la que tuvo su ultima vez con Momo, decidió marcharse sin despedirse, siendo consiente en que no regresaría a su casa en un muy, muy buen tiempo.

Pero lo que Seijuurou no supo es que Momo lo vio marcharse, vio su expresión adolorida y la mirada de tristeza que lanzó a la casa, a su propia habitación donde tantas veces había unido sus cuerpos, por última vez para no mirar atrás. La verdad es que él había notado el cambio en los sentimientos de su hermano cuando empezó a tocarlo con delicadeza, con cariño, cuando lo toques que antes eran desesperados se convirtieron en verdaderas caricias, y cuando sus ojos ya no se veían opacos sino ligeramente vivos cada vez que usaban sus cuerpos para desahogarse. Él entendió que su hermano ya no sólo pensaba en deshacerse de sus sentimientos por Gou-san en su cuerpo, sino que había empezado a creer que tenía sentimientos distintos a los fraternales por él. Lo entendió y justamente por eso se hizo el desentendido, el inocentón, porque nunca podría verlo de otra forma y no quería ser el responsable de destrozar su corazón nuevamente.

En esta decisión él no había lastimado a su hermano mayor, sólo lo había alejado para que pudiera buscar un camino menos doloroso, hasta olvidarlos a Gou-san y a él.

Se alejó de la ventana con un hueco gigante en su pecho, se había quedado solo, ya no tendría a nadie para acompañarlo en su dolor, ya ni siquiera sentía poder tener a su hermano como hermano. Ahora tendría que salir de todo solo, avanzar solo y dejar de sufrir solo.

Ya no quería sentir tanto dolor. ¿Hasta cuando terminaría este ciclo sin fin?

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, ya casi termina toda esta historia llena de dolor para los tres pobres chicos.**_

 _ **Ahora respondiendo reviews:**_

Himiko-chan Hirasashi: Holis, la verdad no recuerdo cuales reviews he respondido, así que voy a responderte los últimos dos. Wow, gracias por siempre estar leyendo, me alegra que esta historia dedicada a ti te entretenga. LA verdad no podía dejar pasar el incesto, fue una oportunidad demasiado buena para eso, y ya puedo tacharlo de mis lista de cosas que no he escrito ja, ja, ja, aunque hasta a mí me dan penita. Nagisa, uff, yo no sé porque le he hecho pasarla tan mal, si es el segundo personaje que más me gusta, pero bueno, ya tuvo su final y ahora será más fácil avanzar. En serio gracias por el apoyo y cuídate montones.

 _ **En un ratito el final, espero les guste.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Buscando una Cura**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Free! y sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y Animation Do. Está historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, y sólo busca entretener a quién quiera leerla.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola, aquí llega… el final.**_

 _ **Esto empezó siendo algo pequeño, iba a tener como mucho dos capítulos, pero al final la historia surgió sola y se convirtió en algo más largo de lo que esperaba… seis capítulos, en serio se alargó.**_

 _ **Quise hacer esto como especial de navidad en su primer capítulo, este vendría siendo el especial de año nuevo y aunque no sé si ya se los he deseado… feliz año nuevo, espero que sea uno lleno de alegría y metas cumplidas. Himiko, espero que te haya gustado este regalo, y que podamos seguir compartiendo en este nuevo año.**_

 _ **Gracias por haber leído y ahora digo esto por última vez:**_

 _ **¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Buscando una Cura._

 _Ultima parte._

Momotarou había cambiado. Y sus padres, cuando iba a visitarlos, sus compañeros cuando iba al colegio o a prácticas, y sus amigos, quienes lo veían más seguido y con preocupación, lo habían notado.

En los días siguientes al anuncio de la relación entre Gou y Rei era común ver al peli naranja llorando desconsoladamente por los pasillos, oírlo sorbiendo los mocos y sollozando con fuerza, o verlo debajo de algún árbol con la cara oculta entre brazos y rodillas. Ahora parecía un espectro melancólico que había quedado atrapado en este mundo sin poder desaparecer al fin. Simplemente había perdido toda su presencia, había perdido sus risas escandalosas, sus gritos risueños, su actitud jocosa, había perdido todo lo que le caracterizaba, incluso su apasionada obsesión por los escarabajos.

Y cómo culparlo, había sufrido muchísimo. No era sólo el hecho de haber perdido a la persona que nunca tuvo ni siquiera en fantasías, ahora lo que le tenía tan mal era haber perdido a su hermano, la persona que había amado fuertemente desde el momento en que tuvo conciencia, además tenía un gran peso de conciencia por lo que había sucedido con Nagisacchi, sentía que le había causado más sufrimiento, que le había dañado más en lugar de ayudarlo, y eso era lo que menos había querido.

Momo sabía que asustaba a los demás, sus padres ya le habían interrogado y ofrecido ayuda profesional o lo que fuera para que volviera a ser el mismo de antes, sus compañeros por el contrario, se alejaban por temor a romperlo. Se había vuelto una persona tan frágil que todos, incluso él mismo, creía que podría romperse por el sólo soplo del viento.

Los únicos que sabían lo que pasaba, a medias obviamente, y parecían verdaderamente consternados por ese cambio drástico en su actitud eran Sousuke, Nitori y Rin. Él bien sabía que si antes no le habían prestado atención y seguían actuando como siempre, era porque creían que el caprichito se le pasaría. Claro ellos únicamente sabían que estaba destrozado por Gou-san, no sabían nada de lo de su hermano, ni lo de Nagisa. Él no se los diría.

Como sea, habían estado tratando de animarlo, al parecer al fin había logrado convencerlos de su tristeza, haciéndoles ver que no era capricho o algo así. Nitori trataba de llevarlo a cafeterías temáticas de escarabajos, Sousuke se había convertido en el hermano mayor de Pyunsuke aunque aún se notaba su reticencia, y Rin incluso le había ofrecido un mechón de su cabello para que pudiera pensar en Gou y olvidarla igualmente en una especie de terapia que encontró en internet.

Él lo agradecía, hasta le daban ganas de llorar por lo mucho que se esforzaban sus amigos, pero aun así no podía sentirse mejor. No conseguía olvidar todo lo que había hecho con su hermano, y a pesar de tanto placer que había sentido en el momento, ahora sólo sentía un vacío enorme que se tragaba su corazón. Igualmente le pasaba al pensar en el rubio de Iwatobi, pero había algo diferente entre ellos dos.

Después de mucho pensar y llorar había entendido que aunque tardaría en regresar a la normalidad, su relación con Seijuurou siempre existiría. Lo mismo no pasaba con Nagisacchi, ellos no eran amigos, solamente conocidos por asociación, no se veían seguido, ni siquiera se podían comunicar sin tener que hacerlo a través de otras personas, y a diferencia que con su hermano, a Nagisa en ese momento sí le quería ver.

A Sei no lo quería ver porque lo único que hacían era herirse entre ellos al tratar de ayudarse, pero creía que con Nagisacchi, si podría ayudarse y ayudarle. Además quería disculparse por lo que había pasado en navidad. Pero no tenía cómo hacerlo.

Como si fuera parte del destino, el 31 de diciembre en la mañana, cuando estaba hecho bolita en su cama, recibió una llamada de Rin- sempai.

— _Momo, hoy en la noche vamos a hacer otra fiesta en la casa de Haru— empezó con voz dudosa pero firme— esperábamos que quisieras venir._

— _Mmmhhh…—fue lo único que pudo murmurar ante la idea._

— _Todos quieren verte allí y Nagisa dijo que incluso podría ayudarte a cazar escarabajos si ibas._

— _Iré— contestó desganado pero rápidamente, para inmediatamente cortar._

Escondió el rostro en la almohada y empezó a llorar, no sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía pero era imposible contenerse. Al parecer no estaba tan solo como pensaba, y más importante, Nagisa quería verlo.

A los pocos minutos le llegó un mensaje, también de Rin, donde ponía la hora que pasarían a recogerlo, pero apenas lo miró. Las lágrimas seguían acudiendo a sus ojos, borrando las letras que mostraba la brillante pantalla; sabía que si lloraba demasiado sus ojos se hincharían y no podría ocultarlo, pero no le importaba, ya nada importaba.

Aun así, con esos pensamientos pesimistas, se alistó para la fiesta, escogiendo cualquier ropa abrigada y limpia que tuviera a mano, y poniéndose cualquier zapato que le quitara un poco del frío que se había instalado en su cuerpo casi un mes atrás. Adicionalmente se puso una bufanda mullida que le tapaba el cuello y, si lo quería, gran parte del rostro.

A las ocho llegaron sus sempai y se dispusieron a caminar hasta la estación del tren para acercarse a Iwatobi. Fue un viaje mudo para él, había ido perdiendo la capacidad para interesarse en las cosas, y a pesar de las conversaciones animadas de sus acompañantes no lograba escuchar sus voces, es más casi ni veía sus caras, todo se había vuelto un borrón, viendo pasar las días en cámara rápida y lenta a la vez.

Al subir las escaleras que llevaban a la casa de Nanase-san, se escuchó una suave música, además de risas amortiguadas, saliendo del interior. Rin tocó el timbre y al poco tiempo alguien se acercó a abrirles la puerta. Fue Gou-san, y se extrañó grandemente al notar que su corazón ya no sentía el mismo salto que anticipaba la aceleración, que antes sentía al ver a la pelirroja. Tampoco sintió el mismo vacío que había quedado al ver marchar a su hermano, ni sintió la tristeza que le quiso destruir cuando huyó de Nagisacchi.

Evidentemente quedó confundido, se suponía que lo que le tenía tan mal era su corazón roto al saber que Gou nunca lo vería como un seguro interés romántico, pero pudo mirarla con indiferencia, apreciando lo bonita que era sin tener alguna reacción ante ese pensamiento.

—Momotarou-kun, es bueno verte— le saludó la pelirroja apartándose cuando los demás empezaron a entrar.

Él le dio una leve sonrisa, algo simple que no pensó mucho, pero al ver las caras sorprendidas de los demás cayó en la cuenta que era la primera vez que sonreía, aunque fuera leve, desde aquel día. Las caras de quienes lo observaron se iluminaron luego de salir del asombro.

En la sala estaban Rei y Makoto, Haruka no porque estaba en la cocina preparando bocadillos y unas pizzas, caballa incluida. Ambos le sonrieron al verlo entrar y sin pensar mucho también les dio leves sonrisas, pero no veía a Nagisacchi, y no sabía si de verdad estaría allí lo cual lo hizo apagarse nuevamente. Aun así no quería mostrar una cara tan patética como la que había puesto en Noche Buena, por lo que desganado se sentó en la sala con todos, pero un poco alejado.

—Haru-chan, échale más piña— escuchó una voz risueña salir de la cocina, y era evidente a quien pertenecía.

—Nagisa, ya llegaron los chicos— llamó Makoto.

Rápidamente el rubio se asomó por las cortinas que dividían, saludando a todos los presentes con una bonita sonrisa.

—Chicos, cuanto tardaron— mencionó haciendo puchero—Haru-chan y yo estamos preparando comida deliciosa, espero que tengan hambre.

Entonces le miró directamente a él, sonriendo más levemente pero más sincero, diciéndole con los grandes y bonitos ojos suyos, que había querido verlo durante todos esos días. Ante esa mirada, su corazón volvió a latir con premura, haciéndole sentir dolor al no haber sentido eso por tanto tiempo, y su respiración se cortó por la sensación de estar siendo visto hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Era increíble que después de no haber visto las cosas claras, tomando todo como un borrón, esa imagen y esos ojos se hayan quedado tan claramente grabados en su mente.

En el tiempo que vino después de eso Nagisacchi no lo miró de esa manera nuevamente, pero él no podía dejar de verlo. No entendía que había pasado pero se veía tan tranquilo y pacífico, se veía risueño, aunque no tanto cómo antes, y hablaba con todos de manera natural. En cierta manera le hacía sentir envidia, mientras que él se había borrado de la tierra, Nagisacchi parecía estar renaciendo más fuerte y precioso. Deseo poder hacer lo mismo.

La velada no se le hizo tan pesada, ya no sentía nada al ver a Gou-san y a Rei tomarse de las manos abrazarse o besarse, sus ojos habían sido conquistados totalmente por la imagen del rubio, y nada parecía querer captar su atención como lo hacía él. Es más no podía dejar de ver a Nagisa, y todos parecían haberlo notado, pero nadie comentó nada, porque los ojos dorados de Momo se veían más vivos de lo que habían hecho en días. Y el peli naranja siguió observando, notando que la mirada de Nagisa al conectar con la de Rei, se oscurecía un poquito, pero sonreía con ella, resignado.

Cuando faltaban unos treinta minutos para el cambio de año, ya con todos llenos de la deliciosa comida que habían reparado Haruka y Nagisa, el rubio se acercó confiadamente a él.

—Creo que prometí ayudarte a cazar escarabajos— le dijo, pero miraba a los demás. Estos trataron de esconder sus sonrisitas tontas, fallando muy obviamente— Que mejor manera de empezar el año qué haciendo algo que te gusta. Vamos.

Le extendió una pequeña mano, y él no dudo ni un segundo en tomarla. Era una mano cálida y suave, una mano que no solo estaba tomando físicamente, sino que estaba tomando en su interior y que le estaba ayudando a salir de esa oscuridad tan profunda que lo había estado devorando.

Subieron juntos las escaleras que una semana atrás habían recorrido solos, y llegaron al mirador en que iniciaron algo que ninguno de los dos había sabido detener.

Entonces el rubio le soltó y se acercó a la barandilla de madera, lanzando un largo suspiro para quedarse mirando el paisaje. Él se quedó detrás, en el mismo lugar en que le había dejado, muriendo de los nervios por lo que diría Nagisa. Pero cuando él se volteó, no dijo nada, tan solo se lanzó encima del peli naranja en un apretado abrazo.

—Momo-chan, quería verte, quería disculparme por no haberte podido ayudar— murmuró en su hombro.

Momo obviamente no pudo resistirlo y comenzó a llorar con sollozos ahogados. Nagisacchi lo apretó aún más, acariciándole los cabellos con cariño.

—Nagisacchi… yo… l-lamento haberte lastimado— susurró con dificultad, sintiéndose como un pequeño niño que busca consuelo en los brazo de su padre o madre, aunque claro, con Nagisa no sentía nada más que una oleada gigante de cariño.

Se quedaron allí abrazados hasta que el año cambio, sintiéndose comprendidos en los brazos del otro, sintiendo que todo el dolor que habían tenido que pasar disminuía rápidamente, quitando el frio del exterior con la calidez de sus cuerpos.

No había prisa por hablar, ni por soltarse, no había prisa por detener unas hermosas lágrimas que tenían que salir para empezar a sanar, ni siquiera había prisa por descubrir que era ese sentimiento que empezaba a nacer en los pechos de ambos. Quedaba todo un año para descubrir lo que necesitaran, y tal parecía que sería un año con muchas horas juntos.

Entonces se miraron a los ojos, y acercaron sus labios compartiendo un suave beso, que más parecía un antídoto al mal del que ambos padecían. No fue un beso romántico, estuvo lleno de lágrimas y mocos, pero fue un beso lleno de cariño, comprensión, y disculpas silenciosas.

Fue el primer beso del año, el primero de muchos que vendrían.

* * *

 _ **Realmente espero que les haya gustado esta historia, en lo personal me sentí muy cómoda escribiéndola y es algo bastante nuevo para mí, así que espero que haya salido bien.**_

 _ **Si les gusto me alegraría muchísimo, sino espero poder mejorar.**_

 _ **Muchos saludos y… ¡nos leemos!**_


End file.
